oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Waterbirth Island Dungeon
Waterbirth Dungeon is a large dungeon found on Waterbirth Island and consists of several sublevels that contain powerful, aggressive monsters. Players must be prepared to encounter all three Combat styles. Few safespots are available, so those adventurers who wish to explore the dungeon must take caution. Sublevel 1 - Main Room As soon as the player descends the stairs to enter the dungeon, they will be in a massive cavern, also known as Sublevel 1, filled with level 90 Dagannoths with their spawn and fledglings. They use Melee attacks and hit high and accurately. Protect from Melee is highly recommended for players who wish to train here. There are also a few rock crabs to the north part of the area. Most potential safespots contain eggs that, when approached, hatch and release dagannoth spawn that will attack the player. However, once the dagannoth become non-aggressive, they can be safely ranged across the skeleton just north-east of the entry stairs. The three paths At the far eastern end of the cavern are three circular doors with two buttons next to each of them. To open a door, one player must stand on a button while his companion stand on the other. Alternatively, the player can use the pet rock to substitute as a "player" to open the doors. Depending on which door is opened, the player will encounter the following monsters that use one of three attack styles: * North Path - Giant rock crabs (level 137) * Middle Path - Magic-using Wallasalkis (level 98) * South Path - Ranging Dagannoths (level 88) You may want to be careful, as a few Dagannoths may have gotten stuck in each of the rooms. Opening the door to the central room Each of the three paths leads further east to a central room with a ladder. However, it is blocked by three door-supports. The props can be knocked down with either Magic or Ranged (weak attacks may not work), but the player cannot knock down the prop in front of them; they can only knock down one in the opposite direction. In order for the prop in front of the player to be knocked down, another player must do it from the opposite direction. An easy way to get past them is by using the Rune thrownaxe's special attack on the middle door-support. The thrownaxe will fly through all three door-supports. Once the props are knocked down, they will eventually be put back up again. Players should use the ladder immediately; however, they should be aware that two Dagannoth spawns will pop from the eggs nearby and the Wallasalkis and ranged Dagannoth can attack the player. Once the player is in the central room, they can climb the ladder. Going down the ladder allows the player to go through the sub-levels that lead to the Dagannoth Kings; going up the ladder will lead to Askeladden, who is on top of the snow-covered mountain in the east part of the island. The top part of the area is very useful for resting, espically when players are going to the Dagannoth Kings. Fremennik armour The Dagannoths in the main cavern (not the ones in the path) sometimes drop dagannoth hides used to make Fremennik armour. The monsters in each of the three paths drop raw materials used for the armour. For example, Wallasalkis drop pieces used for making Skeletal armour. Rough walkthrough Below is a quick overview of Waterbirth Island Dungeon and the rooms and protection prayers that should be used in each room. Detailed walkthrough The following is a more detailed overview of the dungeon. Rooms 1-3 Sublevel 1 consists of these three rooms. The large Dagannoth-filled cavern that players first arrive in when they enter the dungeon is room one. Room 2 consists of the three paths, and Room 3 is the small room with the props and the ladder leading up or down. Room 4 Sublevel 2 This room contains three Wallasalkis that use Magic. Protect from Magic is highly recommended. Room 5 Sublevel 3 This room contains two types of Dagannoths: Melee and Ranged. If the player plans to run through the room, Protect from Ranged is recommended because the melee Dagannoth cannot run. Otherwise, the player should use Protect from Melee because the melee Dagannoth can actually follow the player, and they are potentially more dangerous than the ranging ones. Room 6 Sublevel 2 This room contains Giant Rock Crabs, initially disguised as large stones. Upon entering the room, the player will be safe providing that the player stays where they are. However, if the player goes near a crab, it will attack. Players may want to go near the Giant Rock Crabs currently moving, as those will be non-aggressive. Room 7 Sublevel 3 This room contains Melee and Ranged Dagannoth. Protect from Ranged is recommended if the player plans to run through the room; otherwise, they should use Protect from Melee. There are two ladders in this room. Going down the south ladder will soon lead the player to Bardur, who is fighting Dagannoth fledglings. If the player gives him certain equipment to keep him going, he will hand the player a cooked shark in return, which may prove a bit helpful if the player wishes to explore the dungeon further. Going down the west ladder will continue to lead to the Dagannoth Kings. Room 8 Sublevel 4 This room contains Wallasalkis. Protect from Magic is highly recommended. Room 9 Sublevel 3 This room contains a single Wallasalki. Protect from Magic is highly recommended. Players who do not wish to be attacked by other monsters may find this room a good place to kill Wallasalkis as there is only one spawn, and the room is small. Room 10 Sublevel 4 This room contains Wallasalkis. Protect from Magic is highly recommended. Room 11 Sublevel 3 This room contains Giant Rock Crabs and can also initially serve as a resting point. Protect from Melee is recommended when travelling through the room. Room 12 Sublevel 4 This room contains Melee and Ranged Dagannoth. Protect from Ranged is recommended if the player plans to run through the room; otherwise, they should use Protect from Melee. Room 13 Sublevel 3 This room contains two Ranged Dagannoth. Protect from Ranged is optional. Room 14 Sublevel 4 This is a long corridor filled with a few Melee Dagannoth. Using Protect from Melee will be good enough to block their attacks. The first part is usually unoccupied by monsters, so it can also serve as a resting point. Room 15 Sublevel 5 This room is a very long corridor that extends east, south-west, and then opens up to a big room with the ladder that leads to the Dagannoth Kings, and then narrows down to another corridor that leads to an alternate exit going to the Lighthouse. The first section of this room contains approximately ten level 142 Rock lobsters that are similar to Giant Rock Crabs in the fact that they disguise themselves as rocks, and attack any player who goes near them. However, rock lobsters have a higher max hit and attack very quickly (at 1.2 ticks); however, since you will be running, most of the rock lobsters should be unable to reach you. As the corridor turns south-west, more rock lobsters continue to lie in wait. You may want to use Protect from Magic now as there will be Wallasalkis in there, in addition to both types of Dagannoth. The ladder in the middle of the narrow path leads you to the Dagannoth Kings. Room 16 Sublevel 6 This is the large roughly circular arena where the three Kings reside. Each King uses a different combat style, and they hit hard. It is extremely difficult to enter the room without two or more of the Kings attacking the player; they must have a companion to enter first and distract them, allowing the player to enter and run to a far side of the arena. Players MUST be prepared before going down the ladder, or they may die a quick death. East Sublevel 5 This contains two rock lobsters. Protect from Melee is recommended. Room 17 Sublevel 4 This contains three rock lobsters. Protect from Melee is recommended. Room 18 Sublevel 3 This contains seven rock lobsters. Protect from Melee is recommended. This is also another good room to burst or barrage for Magic experience, and is usually empty. Room 19 Sublevel 2 This contains the exit to the Lighthouse. Players must complete Horror from the Deep to use the ladder, which will send them into the Dagannoth under the Lighthouse. It also contains two Rock lobsters. Music Music unlocked on Waterbirth Island: *The Desolate Isle - Waterbirth Island surface *The Monsters Below - First part of dungeon, Sublevel 1 *Subterranea - Sublevel 1, Room 2 *Xenophobe - One of the deeper rooms in Sublevel 4 *Dagannoth Dawn - Near the Dagannoth Kings entrance (a little east) on Sublevel 5. Personalities *Jarvald *Bardur *Askeladden